russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Pamaskong Kapinoy’ Concert to Air this Sunday
December 20, 2013 More than 100 of the biggest and brightest personalities in the country will unite for a meaningful Christmas celebration via IBC’s concert titled Pamaskong Kapinoy: The 2013 IBC Christmas Special to be held on Tuesday (last December 19) at Smart-Araneta Coliseum, Quezon City. IBC-13’s recently held star-studded solidarity concert titled Pamaskong Kapinoy: The 2013 IBC Christmas Special will be aired as a two-part special this coming Sunday (Dec.22) dedicated to raise awareness, funds and hope for all Kapinoy calamity survivors. The Kapinoy Network’s annual Christmas special-turned-fundraising event will feature Tessie Tomas, Freddie Webb, Cherry Pie Picache, Anja Aguilar, Nadine Lustre, Cristine Reyes, Diether Ocampo, Jake Cuenca, AJ Muhlach, Nicole Andersson, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Mario Maurer, Erich Gonzales, Miguel Aguila, Lani Misalucha, Gino Padilla, Dingdong Avanzado and Rachel Alejandro. Also gracing the Kapinoy concert Young JV, Giselle Sanchez, RJ Jimenez, Coleen Garcia, Janine Tugonon, Paula Bianca, Top Suzara, Joshua Cadelina, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jinky Vidal, Jenine Desiderio, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Annabelle Rama, Maxene Magalona, Nathan Barrera, Joy Viado, Josh Padilla, Alfred Barhas, Nel Gomez, Born to be a Superstar top singer finalists are Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo and Ronald Humarang, Julia Montes, Ashley Rivera, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Ian Veneracion, Thyro and Yumi, Dino Imperial, Janeena Chan, Sheng Belmonte, Jon Santos, Thidy Lacson, Mutya Orquia, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Ramon Bautista and other Kapinoy stars. The sold-out fundraising concert gathered more than 130 Kapinoy superstars who prepared special production numbers. Among the highlights of the show were the inspiring song numbers of Kapinoy singers include Rachel Alejandro, Dingdong Avanzado, Gino Padilla, Lani Misalucha, Anja Aguilar and Paula Bianca; breathtaking romantic serenades of Kapinoy Heartthrobs led by Miguel Aguila, AJ Muhlach and Josh Padilla; surprise numbers of Nadine Lustre and Janella Salvador; and The Beatles’ medley of a band from Tacloban that got everyone at the Araneta Coliseum off their seats and earned the only standing ovation of the night. The concert also featured never-before-seen touching stories of calamity survivors and volunteers. The proceeds of the Masayang Paskong Kapinoy solidarity concert will be donated to the Sagip Kapinoy calamity fund of IBC Foundation that continues to help rebuilding the lives of survivors from various calamity-stricken areas in the country; news and current affairs personalities like Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso, Vincent Santos, Maria Ressa, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David and Ben Tulfo; and TV and movie superstars like Diether Ocampo, Nadine Lustre, Jake Cuenca, Cristine Reyes, among others. Catch the Pamaskong Kapinoy: The 2013 IBC Christmas Special this Sunday at 10:00pm on IBC. Aside from watching the solidarity concert, Kapinoy viewers can wearing Tulong Shirts and send their messages of hope for the calamity survivors via social media. Simply take a picture of you holding your personal message wearing the Tulong Shirt and post it on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram with the official hashtag #TulongKapinoy. For additional information on the TulongKapinoy campaign, visit IBCnews.com/TulongKapinoy.